Fittings are used in gas or liquid fluid systems to provide a fluid tight mechanical connection between a conduit and another fluid flow device, such as another conduit, a flow control device such as a valve or regulator, a port and so on. A particular type of fitting commonly used is known as a flareless fitting that uses one or more conduit gripping devices such as ferrules, for example, to provide the conduit grip and seal functions. Such fittings are popular as they do not require much preparation of the conduit end, other than squaring off and de-burring. High performance conduit fittings typically involve a threaded connection wherein the fitting is pulled-up or tightened by relative rotation of turns and partial turns between two threaded mating components.